narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shinsei Hyuga
Shinsei is shinobi hailing from Kumogakure and is the village's latest B. Background Shinsei was born during the Fifth Great Shinobi War on a cloudy day while his parents were on a mission to destroy the enemy's minor bases. He spent most of his childhood hiding in the Ruins of Shukuba Town due to the on going war. Whenever his parents were home they would both teach him techniques so he could defend himself. He had a great relationship with his mother, Mirai Hyuga and would always brag about her and his father to other war orphans. After he found out about his mother's recent death he awakened a unique Dōjutsu. Later on in his life his father is shown teaching him how to use a Tantō. He is then shown talking to his best friend in a café. Where they ask him if he is going to compete in the upcoming Chūnin Exams to which he replies with a sadistic tone,"Dunno..." However despite his response he is seen competing in the finals battling a girl from Iwagakure. Although initially having the advantage the girl somehow defeats him using a kunai, smoke balls and string. He is then seen in the later rounds complaining to his father about him losing. Despite this he was promoted to Chūnin due to his incredible skill with puppets and Taijutsu. Appearance Shinsei's has pitch-black hair with brown frosted tips. His usual attire consists of a black, leather jacket with gold edges, the insides of this jacket are crimson and underneath has a white shirt. He wears a purple obi-styled belt around his black pants which reach just below his knees, black sandals and a white, fingerless glove with his village insignia engraved unto it . Personality Shinsei has a cold and calculating nature however he will sometimes help people but only if it benefits him. He has a rather dull outlook on life often saying how boring life is but surprisingly when something which peeks his interest appears he will shed a smile. He is too over-confident in his own abilities even refusing to accept from his grandfather. Abilities Even before entry in Kumogakure Academy Shinsei had already attained four Nature releases and two Kekkei Genkai. He has shown to be a Taijutsu master who is able to match with his Grandfather, Fukou Hyuga, in terms of Taijutsu. Like his grandfather he uses Lightning Release to augment his Gentle Fist. He has also been noted to be great at assassination-type missions due to mastery of disguise techniques. Ninjutsu Like most members of his family he was going to be taught Water Release: Crashing Water Twister but instead created a new technique to show off his powers Water Release: Splicing Stream. He is also skilled in the use of disguise techniques taught to him by his mother, so he could hide from enemy ninja. He is generally skilled in using all his ninjutsu and often uses them in strange ways. This has been shown to confuse the opponent as they never know what he is going to do. Ink Techniques Unlike his father Shinsei is a great artist whose drawing style reflects a more modern style of art, as quoted by Shinsei. Shinsei's drawing style is much more 'cartoony' than many other users of this technique. Since he uses blue ink many of his creations are light blue with thin, solid dark blue borders due to his use of a fine tip pen. Apperantly his favourite animal to is an ocelot due to its speed and its adorable appearance. He has even created a variation of the technique that infuses the painting with Water Release chakra nature which causes the painting to create a splash of ink, if destroyed, which creates countless other paintings. Dōjutsu Shinsei has a unique Dōjutsu which acts on the same principles as the Byakugan however it furthers its vision into the spiritual realm. So the user is able basically see through all possessions of spirits and their lingering chakra to a higher extent than the Byakugan. It has even granted him abilities unique to himself. Oddly this Dōjutsu only took root in his right eye the reason for this is currently unknown. Tenseigan His Tenseigan developed shortly after he became a Jōnin however it only awakened in one eye, this was rumoured to be because of the unique Dōjutsu which took root in his right eye. His grandfather has stated that it is very surprising that he awakened the Tenseigan as his mother was unable to awaken it. Through this eye he has gained many of the Tenseigan's abilities however he does not often use them as they conflict with his fighting style. Puppet Mastery Although Shinsei does not possess a puppet he is able to manifest his entire skeleton outside his body to create a puppet. He may not be able control a lot of puppets but he is very skilled even with one. When combined with Shikotsumyaku he is able to perform long range Taijutsu via this puppet, as it is made out bone. He can impressively perform the Lariat with this puppet and even match his strength with puppets' to perform the Double Lariat. Kenjutsu Like his father Shinsei is quite adept in the use of swords but unlike his father he uses rather strange fighting tactics. This leads to many people calling him the reincarnation of Killer B. His skills are so great that he is compared to his father in terms of skill. Shinsei has noted that he idolises the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist and their blades. He has taken a like to Nuibari due to it's murderous nature. He hopes to one day get his hands on the blade but he has noted that even if he doesn't he always has his grandfather's Samehada. He has even trained himself in the art of murder in preparation for this. Trivia *This character was made mainly for roleplays so if you want to RP with him just message me on my wall or on the chat.